


"Tell Me"

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss. A compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tell Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, written August 8, 2003

"Tell me."

His voice came out soft and gentle, seeping into the other boy's ears. The shoulders in front of him tensed up, and though the younger boy's face away from him, he could hear a solid swallow.

"You wouldn't understand."

Jounouchi placed a hand of his shoulder.

The blonde had grown taller though the years and now the other seemed to lose his over-shadowing power on him. In fact, these days Jounouchi had lost all hatred and bitterness for the other and it had been replaced with something. quite different.

"Maybe, if you let me try," he half-whispered, squeezing the shoulder lightly. He knew they were both stubborn as mules but he wasn't about to let his newly made friend slip away that easily.

"I doubt it."

The shoulder yanked itself from Jounouchi's grasp.

"Hey! I just want to help you-"

The other boy whirled to meet his eyes. "I don't need your help. I never have and never will. Now leave me alone!" he spat.

With a growl, he slammed the shorter boy into the wall, glaring at his with dark, burning eyes. A pair of blazing, blue, defiant eyes shot a glare right back at him.

Jounouchi felt his teeth grinding together as he let out another growl and pressed his lips against the other boy's. He dug his tongue into the foreign mouth, feeling the hot breath come out in short blasts from a nose pressed up against his cheek. And while the pinned boy froze in shock at the onslaught, he couldn't help but moan as the tongue caressed the top of his mouth.

Blue eyes blinking, he managed to pull away from the panting boy above him. Tasting his own upper lip, the younger boy gathered his wits and pressed himself further into the wall- as if it would help get him away.

"You're crazy."

"And you're an anal, up-tight punk," Jounouchi replied coolly. "What's with the attitude, anyway? Aren't you a bit old for teenage angst?"

Another glare.

"Nineteen's still considered being a teenager, mutt."

Jounouchi's brown eyes narrowed at the mentioning of his old nickname, but said nothing. The other boy remained silent as well. But only for so long.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

The taller boy blinked. Then put on one of his trademark grins. "You tell me what's bothering you. and I'll tell you."

The other snorted and looked away for a second. Then, staring up into the blonde's clear, brown eyes, "Deal," he swallowed.


End file.
